Fire and Ice
by Campanile
Summary: Done for the 1sentence challenge on LiveJournal. Pairing is RenoYazoo. Please R&R. :


As it says in the summary, this was done for the 1sentece community on LJ. I finished it a couple of months ago, and I've been toying with the idea of posting it here. Eventually, I decided "What the hell? Why not?" and now here it is. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to, I don't own. :)

**#01 – Ring**

He lay on the ground, flat on his back, and the silver-haired man stood over him, pointing his weapon at his throat, the sun behind him forming a ring around his head, giving him the appearance of the Angel of Death.

**#02 – Hero**

Playing the hero felt strange to Reno – it was a role he had never considered himself being in, nor was it a role he had ever wanted to fulfill, but here he was, and it felt like he was doing something right.

**#03 – Memory**

Not long ago they were enemies, and the memory of their battle haunted him every night – if he had killed him, if he had hurt him, if he had done something completely unforgivable – and he was always grateful for Reno being there to chase away the nightmares.

**#04 – Box**

He locked his Velvet Nightmare in the steel box, having sworn never to use it again, and as a whole, it was a small price to pay.

**#05 – Run**

As far and as hard as he ran, there was nothing Reno could do that would finally let him catch up with the elusive clone; and the feeling that he would be chasing after him forever was, at that moment, the worst feeling he could possible imagine, the worst feeling in the world.

**#06 – Hurricane**

The silver-haired man's attacks were a constant, almost desperate barrage, and in the midst of all of them, running, trying to stay alive, he felt like he was standing in the middle of a hurricane, one that would never let up, one that, if had the opportunity, would continue on forever.

**#07 – Wings**

From the rubble surrounding him, he could see what had happened to Kadaj when he took on one wing, and if that was what it meant, then he never wanted any.

**#08 – Cold**

Yazoo lay trapped in the rubble, with his dead brother at his side, wondering when, if ever, a savior would come, and if said savior came, who he would be, and all he felt due to the rain was cold, and he prayed, for that was the only way to describe his words, that his savior would bring warmth.

**#09 – Red**

Red, to Yazoo, had always been the color of blood and nothing more, but now, whenever he saw something red, he was reminded not of blood, but of the vibrant color of Reno's hair.

**#10 – Drink**

The whiskey felt like pure gasoline rushing down his throat, and as Yazoo managed to down the shot, how wondered how in the world Reno could drink the stuff; it was horrible to him and he felt no desire to repeat the experience again.

**#11 – Midnight**

These days, the nights when Reno got finished with work before midnight were rare, but it was on these nights that he would go over to Seventh Heaven, pretending to be just in the mood for a shot or two, but both of them knew he was waiting for Yazoo to get done with his own job, just so they could walk home together under the stars and city lights.

**#12 – Temptation**

He stood beside the bed, held the gun to his sleeping lover's head, and turned off the safety, faltered, and pushed it back against his head, seeing blue eyes flicker open but deciding that they were merely his imagination, and realized he was trembling; he clicked the safety back on, tossed the gun away, and dropped to his knees, crying as he felt Reno's hand on his shoulder.

**#13 – View**

From his view in a side corner of the bar, Reno had a wonderful view of how good Yazoo looked with his hair tied back; he smiled to himself and made a mental note to tell him to wear it that way more often.

**#14 – Music**

The music box was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, and as he turned the little handle in the sun-filled shop, the peaceful and calm melody somehow reminded him of the relationship he had with Reno.

**#15 – Silk**

Reno threaded his fingers through Yazoo's hair, reminded time and again how they felt like the softest cloth he'd gotten to feel that one time – silk, they called it.

**#16 – Cover**

Yazoo stood outside on a cold rainy day, watching the nameless city people go by to wherever it was they needed to be, waiting for Reno, when he suddenly looked up to see bright red hair and a familiar grin, holding an umbrella.

**#17 – Promise**

Reno looked himself over in the mirror and smiled; after all that had happened to him, Yazoo needed a promise, and Reno was finally ready to give it to him.

**#18 – Dreams**

Yazoo woke up one day shortly after being hospitalized, only to realize that all of his dreams about Mother and his brothers had ceased, and although he had no idea why, he somehow knew that it had something to do with the red-haired Turk assigned to guard him.

**#19 – Candle**

The stormy nights when all the lights went out were the nights for candles, simple, practical wax candles, nothing more, and it was only by candlelight that that which they normally hid in the daylight and harsh artificial light was able to come out.

**#20 – Talent**

Tifa had always thought Reno's only talents were being a cocky smartass and spontaneity, but she was surprised – and pleased, really – to see that he also seemed to have the talent of drawing introverted clones to him like moths to a flame.

**#21 – Silence**

Yazoo had always been the quite one, always following his brother's lead and waiting to act, and it was only after spending a prolonged amount of time with Reno that he was able to open up.

**#22 – Journey**

Reno grabbed Yazoo's hand, and led him down the hall out the doors into what would become a most rewarding journey for the both of them.

**#23 – Fire**

Reno's personality was flawlessly portrayed in his kisses – to Yazoo, kissing Reno was exactly like kissing fire.

**#24 – Strength**

Reno, ever on his guard, watched the sleeping clone; he remembered how earlier in the day, when he had shrunk into himself upon hearing of his brothers' deaths, and sighed and wondered if he would ever accept Reno lending him strength.

**#25 – Mask**

Yazoo was cold, stoic, and Reno desperately wanted to find a way to permanently remove the mask that hid the person he had fallen in love with.

**#26 – Ice**

Yazoo, standing tall and silver in the moonlight, looked, to Reno, like one of the ancient ice statues that were the stuff of ancient legend.

**#27 – Fall**

Reno threw the grenade and watched it destroy the bridge; he saw two figures going down and briefly wondered if they would survive the fall.

**#28 – Forgotten**

They had grown closer, much more so than either of them had ever originally intended, and it was as if their time spent as enemies had never happened.

**#29 – Dance**

The way Yazoo had fought alongside his brothers was simply no more than a dance, and the entirely different dance that he did with Reno never failed to make him smile.

**#30 – Body**

Yazoo looked down at his body, scarred and therefore imperfect, and wondered what Reno could possibly find enticing about it.

**#31 – Sacred**

The old church where it had all ended was said to be sacred, but neither Yazoo nor Reno knew or cared why; all that mattered to them was that both of them had made it out alive.

**#32 – Farewells**

It was just before agreeing to stay with Reno that Yazoo had been able to make his final farewells, and strangely, he felt that for some reason, a burden had been lifted, and of what it was, he couldn't say.

**#33 – World**

The World, according to that old lady, represented final culmination, and Reno, while not having ever believed in that sort of thing anyway, felt a small spark of something telling him that things with him and Yazoo probably would work out for the best.

**#34 – Formal**

Yazoo put a hand to his throat and adjusted his tie; now he was pretty sure he knew exactly why Reno stubbornly refused time and again to wear them.

**#35 – Fever**

Sickness was a foreign concept to Yazoo, and when Reno had told him what was wrong with him, and what it was and what it meant, he could hardly believe his ears.

**#36 – Laugh**

Even later, Reno could never get over his surprise that missing catching M&Ms with his mouth, an act brought on by sheer boredom, would be the thing that would ultimately break Yazoo out of his shell, and he could never get over the feeling that the laugh that was the result was the thing, that upon hearing the first time, he would most want to hear again.

**#37 – Lies**

Mother had lied to him – the way he saw it, she had to have, or else his brothers would still be alive – and if he were smart, based on that, he would not trust Reno either, but he acted against his better judgment, and as they kissed for the first time, all of his fears went away.

**#38 – Forever**

Reno had always envisioned the concept of forever to be so unimaginable and so far away, but if he could keep Yazoo at his side, forever wouldn't be nearly long enough.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

Reno watched as Tseng told the clone that his brothers were dead, watched that as Tseng left the room, the clone, seeming to forget that Reno was still there, curled into himself and cried, and as surprised as Reno was, he surprised himself even more when, without really knowing why, he went over to him, put his arm around him, and let him cry on his shoulder.

**#40 – Whisper**

Yazoo felt lips against his ear, heard a voice whisper "I love you," and smiled as chills ran up his spine.

**#41 – Wait**

Patience had never been one of Reno's strong points – hell, he had never had it to begin with – and all things considered, he, unlike everyone else, had no problem at all with willingly waiting for Yazoo.

**#42 – Talk**

Reno remembered when he had had a babysitting job guarding Yazoo and the clone would barely speak to anyone, and now Yazoo had opened up, albeit not very much to anyone but Reno, but to the others, his eyes and sparse words said all that was needed.

**#43 – Search**

Yazoo's first impulse upon leaving was to try and find his brother's bodies – maybe, if he was lucky, the Turk that had come to him earlier had lied, and they were still alive somewhere – but as he tried to run, he felt someone grab him, and as he struggled in his weakened state, as much as he tried to deny it, he knew that such a search would prove futile.

**#44 – Hope**

Hope could be as deadly as it was a great virtue, and for as strong and indifferent as he was supposed to be, and even though trusting was a weakness, he didn't think he would be able to handle it if it turned out that Reno was leading him on.

**#45 – Eclipse**

The blood-red moon was always said to be a bad omen, ever since the most ancient times, and Reno just laughed, because even if he had been the one to take that seriously, the worst that could have happened was over now, and this was just another night.

**#46 – Gravity**

Reno knew he should be ready to defend himself, but he simply stood and watched, unable to move his arm up to do so, mesmerized, as his opponent seemed to effortlessly fly without wings, moving through the air as only he could, as if gravity never existed.

**#47 – Highway**

Cloud rubbed his temples and sighed – he was half expecting to hear about a devastating crash at any moment, and knew that Yazoo getting driving lessons from Reno was definitely not the best idea.

**#48 – Unknown**

Sometimes Tifa couldn't help but wonder how in all the seven hells Reno and Yazoo had ever ended up together, how they neither of them secretly wanted to kill the other, how they were both alive at the end of every day, and realized, as she watched Reno doing some rather unnecessary flirting, that probably not even they knew, and there was no way she ever would.

**#49 – Lock**

As much as he tried, Yazoo couldn't make himself open up – every time, the words would fail him, and he would back away at the last moment; it was almost as if they were locked inside of him, and he didn't have the key.

**#50 – Breathe**

Yazoo had always thought of himself as more than simply human – that was what the scientists had implied, that was what Mother said – but he was always surprised at how one mere human always managed to take his breath away.


End file.
